


I Want That Red Velvet

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle - Freeform, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Red - Freeform, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, RedBeauty, Sex, Sexy Times, Wolfstime, alcohol tw, fluff!smut, granny's, mentions of lacey, ruby - Freeform, rumple - Freeform, the inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Ruby have developed relationship one Rumple's gone. Is scratching an itch all it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want That Red Velvet

Ruby didn’t know how anyone could hurt Belle - but she’d gotten hurt. Rumple was gone, leaving her alone, and Ruby noticed when no one else did. In fact, Ruby knew a lot of things people missed about Belle. To the public, Belle was good, kind, and articulate. No one knew that with a touch of Ruby’s finger, all of that was gone. To Ruby, Belle was sexy, beautiful, and magic.

It became a routine - Belle would come to Granny’s at 8 pm, and she and Ruby would talk, and try to avoid the rising sextual tension that was almost visible between the two. Just after closing time, Belle would be invited up. 

While Belle normally She found the blue sequined dress she wore once as Lacey, which highlighted her eyes, and walked into the diner. Once Ruby saw her in something so tight and form fitting - there was no way that dress could hold a bra - all she could think about was taking it off before the night ended. But both girls played it cool; Ruby put Belle’s Long Island Ice Tea on the table, and Belle swirled the straw around as she asked about work.

More than one innuendo happened as Ruby explained her day, making both girls laugh and smirk a little at each other. Ruby would shoot Belle a look every time Belle gave her bedroom eyes, and she would smile back innocently. 

“Fuck it,” Ruby finally said, making Belle laugh out loud.

“Granny!” Ruby called, running into the kitchen. 

“Yes, Ruby?” Granny called. Granny might have been old, but she saw the looks, the playfulness, and the way their hands lingered. She was just happy Ruby finally found someone without moving to Boston, or worse, actually sleeping down the Eastern Seaboard.

“I’ve worked every day til closing, can I please have tonight off? I’m saying please here!” Ruby begged.

“I expected a librarian to be a good influence,” Granny said, making Ruby drop the plate she was holding. 

“You-- know?” Ruby asked, her eyes widening. Her grandmother knew about her sex life. With Belle. No big deal.

“I wasn’t born yesterday,” Granny said, giving her a looking over her glasses.

“Exactly why I thought it would get past you,” Ruby muttered, smiling innocently when Granny narrowed her eyes at her.

“Business is slow tonight,” Granny finally said, immediately sending Ruby towards the door to tell Belle. “Just keep the noise down. I’d like to finally get some sleep.” Ruby’s cheeks were dark red, much like the uniform she wore for the diner, but she nodded. “Thank you!” she yelled as she ran out to tell Belle the waiting would be over.

She led Belle up the familiar stairs to her room in the inn. She sat on the bed, with Ruby by her side, everything finally coming to a tipping point. Belle’s arms snaked around Ruby’s neck, gripping her dark red hair. The two best friends from the diner were now more - two lovers.

As Belle kissed Ruby, she tasted the mints Ruby often stole from jar on her lips, making her smile into the kiss. Ruby began to return with fervor, now Ruby gripping Belle’s hair. Bobby pins went flying as Belle’s hairstyle was undone, and neither girl cared. 

Ruby was soon on top of Belle, her lips moving to the crook of her neck letting out a small growl. Belle moaned, murmuring her name. Ruby pulled off the sequined dress, smirking as she saw only a g-string underneath. 

“Cute.” Ruby growled. “You’re trying to play with the big kids. Whatever would your husband say, Belle?”

Belle whined a little. 

“Exactly. He thinks you’re too good. That you’re his princess and he’s your prince. He doesn’t know that all you’ve wanted was a beast.”

That alone, made Belle arch her back. How different everything was now. Belle wanted everything that Ruby had to offer - her love, her comfort, and most of all, her sex.

Belle nodded vigorously. “You’re mine,” she whispered. “No one else’s.”

“Good girl.”

Ruby’s swirled her tongue around her already hardened nipple. Belle gasped, arching her back, wrapping her leg around Ruby, keeping her down against her skin. Just the sensation of Ruby’s tongue caressing her nipple was enough to rile Belle up. Ruby let out a low laugh, kissing down Belle’s stomach. 

“Ruby!” Belle gasped, as Ruby stopped for a moment, straddling Belle. She untied her white top, her red bra showing underneath. Belle’s couldn’t imagine what her face looked like, with ten thousand images of what she wanted to do with that bra running through her head.

“Did this cost you a lot?” Belle sat up on her elbows, but was playfully pushed down. She gasped as Ruby started to grind against her hips, Belle’s teeth raking her lip.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Belle whispered, reaching for the clasp of Ruby’s bra, which Ruby playfully swatted away.

“Patience, baby,” Ruby said, doing almost a stripper routine as she danced erotically to imaginary music. Her breasts bounced to the music as well, this was torture and heaven for Belle. Ruby’s hands were clasped over her head, moving down into her hair while her hips moved in a circular motion. She slid her hands down her breasts, to where the bra clasps. With the blink of an eye, Ruby was holding the bra teasingly above Belle’s face. She slid her hands down more, and her red skirt was off easily. At last, her underwear, a small pair of hipsters with a wolf on the front was off. Belle almost thought it was magic. The show was over, but the fun was about to begin.

“Now what, Beauty?”

“We’re gonna be loud tonight,” Ruby said with a dark voice. “We’re gonna show everyone that you are a naughty little princess.”

Belle only nodded at that, swallowing hard. Ruby always knew exactly what to say to make her heart race with impatience.

Ruby reached between the two girls and pulled Belle’s g-string down, and there she was - wide and open for her, waiting to fill every desire they both had. Ruby kissed Belle’s stomach, leaving no skin untouched as she slid down her girlfriend’s body. She kissed the inner thigh, soft butterfly kisses that led down to down to her pussy. By this time, Belle’s pleas filled the room.

Ruby caught Belle’s eyes as she swirled her tongue around her clit. Belle knew better than to buck her hips, but Ruby still held them down -- an act that would surely leave multiple bruises as a reminder of the night. 

“If only the world could see you like this,” Ruby murmured, kissing Belle, gently licking inside her. 

Ruby began to fuck her with her tongue at a rapid pace, Belle arching her back, trying not to scream, biting her lip hard enough to bruise - which would be another reminder of the night. Her hips were rolling, and soon she found a rhythm with Ruby.

Ruby sped up, a hand sliding down to play with her clit, her teeth scraping her folds at the same time, and Belle couldn’t help the scream from all the different sensations. Belle begged to let her finish were rapid, begging and pleading in the most beautiful way. Ruby wasn’t ready for it to stop.

Ruby continued to finger and suck until Belle began to pulse around her. Belle was was writhing, moaning, yelling as her hips rolled, faster and faster. Ruby moved faster, a moaning into Belle’s skin as she changed her pace, sucking off her throbbing clit. Ruby pulled Belle closer as she came. Ruby kissed her inner thigh, watching as Belle still shook and moaned as Ruby slid back up her body, kissing her hair.

Belle was silent, curling into her red haired beauty as she shook from time to time. They didn’t need to talk. Silence was sometimes the best compliment for Ruby. Belle looked up and smiled tiredly, and then slowly fell asleep in her lover’s arms. Ruby was wide awake, but she knew she’d get a proper thank you in the morning. Right now she had her Beauty sleeping in her arms. A beauty she was completely in love with.


End file.
